The Metal Puinks Bump into Mort Chalk
The Metal Punks Bump into Mort Chalk is a video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on December 21st 2019 Cast * Kosta-Russell * Ken the Emo-Dave * David the Screamo-David * Salli the Popstar-Salli * Eric the Punk * Paul the Mosh-Paul * Joey the Metal-Joey * Brian the Headbanger-Brian * Mort Chalk-Dallas * Kosta's dad-Simon * Kosta's mom-Grace * Mrs. Chalk-Catherine Plot The Metal Punks are at shopping until he bump over Mort Chalk from GNN news. Later that night, Mort invited The Metal Punks and his parents for dinner at the fancy restaurant. Transcript Kosta: Mom, Dad, me and my friends are going shopping at the Grocery Store to look for Christmas food, so, can you please take care of Angel and our kids to babysit. Kosta's Dad: Yes, we will do that. (So Kosta, Salli and their friends went to the Grocery Store, and they arrived there) Kosta: Okay, guys. Let's start looking for Christmas food. Salli: Fetch us some wine, Cadbury Dairy Milk, bananas, peas, pizzas, a Christmas pudding, carrots and the Christmas turkey. Ken the Emo: Okay! If you say so. Let's start hunting for food! David the Screamo: Good idea! This is brilliant! Eric the Punk: Getting some Christmas food is the best job ever! Paul the Mosh: It certainly is. Joey the Metal: I agree with Paul. Brian the Headbanger: Me too. (So the Metal Punks began to hunt for Christmas food. Kosta was checking his list and was finding something to pick) Kosta: Let me see, Cadbury Dairy Milk, check! Bananas, check. Ooof. (But Kosta bumped into Mort Chalk to get out of the way) Mort: Whoa! Kosta: Hey, watch where you're going. Mort: Sorry kid! Wait, I know you, you're name was Kosta right? Kosta: How did you know my name? Mort: Because you're one of my favourite rockstars! You and the Metal Punks are my favourite! (Kosta called to his friends) Kosta: Guys, guys, look what I have bumped into. Ken the Emo: It's that Mort Chalk. Eric the Punk: What the hell are you going here. Mort: Well, my wife and I are at shopping to look for the Christmas turkey. So what's yours? David the Screamo: Well, ours is the Christmas turkey. Mort: The Christmas turkey is yours? Paul the Mosh: Yes, we're looking for the Christmas turkey. Joey the Metal: Can you help us get the Christmas turkey? Mort: Of course I'll do it for you! Brian the Headbanger: Thank you! We're counting on us! (So Mort Chalk and the Metal Punks started to look for the Christmas turkey. They went past four aisles, and they reached an aisle that sells turkeys. Then they stopped) Salli the Popstar: Wow, look at all those turkeys! Kosta: We'll get one for you and your wife, and we'll get one on our own. Mort: Thank you! (So the Metal Punks picked up a Christmas turkey and gave it to Mort) Mort: Thank you very much. I'll go tell my wife about your heroic deed. And by the way, I would like to invite you all for dinner at the fancy restaurant. Kosta: Wow! That's very kind of you. Good luck. Mort: Good luck to you too. (Mort walked off, taking the turkey with him. So the Metal Punks picked up their own turkey and put on the trolley) Kosta: Okay guys. Let's continue fetching some food! (The Metal Punks continued to get some food. Kost and Salli the Popstar fetched some wine, Ken the Emo fetched some Cadbury Dairy Milk, David the Screamo fetched some bananas, Eric the Punk fetched some peas, Paul the Mosh fetched some pizzas, Joey the Screamo fetched a Christmas pudding and Brian the Headbanger fetched some carrots. Then the Metal Punks arrived at the till) Kosta: Okay, guys. Let's starting paying! (The Metal Punks started paying at the till, and then they finished paying and got some food) Kosta: Let's take the food home now. (The Metal Punks began to take the food home. Late that night, Kosta heard a knock on the door) Kosta: Is that Mort Chalk? (Kosta rushed to the door, and then he opened the door, and saw Mort Chalk and his wife) Kosta: Oh hello, Mort Chalk. Mort: Hello, Kosta. Can you come to dinner with us? Mort's wife: We've also invited your parents to come to dinenr with us! Mort: Can you to the fancy restaurant with us? Kosta: Sure, I love to! (Kosta called to the other members) Kosta: Okay, guys! Let's go to the fancy restaurant! Ken the Emo: Okay, let's go! (So the Metal Punks went to the fancy restaurant, and then they arrived at the fancy restaurant where Kosta's parents were waiting) Kosta's Dad: Oh son! Good to see you! Kosta's Mom: Mort and Susan told me that you and your friends have been helping Mort get a Christmas turkey at the supermarket. Salli: Well, we've been very helpful to him. Kosta: We're very clever people. Mort's wife: Wow, what generous people they are. Mort: They were as generous as TJ Detweiler, Vince LaSSao, Ashley Spinelli, Gretchen Grundler, Mikey Blumberg and Gus Griswald. (to the Metal Punks and Kosta's parents) Okay, everyone. Let's wait for our food. Kosta: Good idea! Text: 10 minutes later. (Mort Chalk and his wife served some dinner, and they set up some wine) Mort: Okay now, everyone. Now we got our dinner. Let's all celebrate! Before we eat, let's all say 'To the future' and tap our glasses. Kosta: Good idea, Mort. Mort: To the Future. Kosta: To the Future. Kosta's dad: I guess I might say. To the Future. Mort: Cheers everyone. (Then the Metal Punks, Kosta's parents, Mort Chalk and his wife tapped their glasses) (The End) Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:2019 videos